


The Card

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multimedia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Mr. Lipton's class!





	

Valentine’s Day was stupid. Joe didn’t like the color pink and red wasn’t cool unless it was as blood spilling out of the zombie monsters he was currently drawing.

 

It was also stupid because Joe knew he wouldn’t be getting any valentines. Well, not any special valentines. Everybody had to bring one valentine for every other student, Mr. Lipton had said. It’s not nice to leave people out.

 

But Joe had only joined Mr. Lipton’s second grade classroom in January after Christmas Break, and hadn’t fit in with that many people. Joe’s dad said it was because he was tough and Joe’s mom said it was because he was like a walnut, but he didn’t really know what that meant. Walnuts were for Christmas and Joe was not a nutcracker. Moms were weird.

 

He knew he’d get at least one cool valentine from Bill, because he’d seen Bill drawing a monster truck on one and his name was on it, and it wasn’t for Joey because it said “for Joe T.” and Joey’s last name started with an L. Besides, Bill wouldn’t draw a cool truck for Joey, he knew Joe liked trucks more.

 

After the last of the valentines had been put in the different bags, Mr. Lipton finally let each student grab their bag to bring back to their desk. Mr. Lipton gave everyone a piece of candy, too, which was pretty cool.

 

Dragging his feet back to his desk, Joe plopped down in his seat with a huff. He dumped the bag out on the table and began opening some of the store-bought cards his classmates had gotten.

 

After opening a few, Joe noticed one in the pile that was different from the others. Pulling it out, Joe tried to be careful not to rip the paper.

 

It was handmade, cut into a shape of the heart with the crease in the middle like how their art teacher Mr. Welsh had taught them. The paper had a bunch of different colors, painted on with watercolors. Blue glitter glue went around the edges, with some extra polka dots of glitter scattered around.

 

_Dear Joe,_

_I think your cute even when you frown._

_Be my valentine?_

_please._

_Love,_

_George_

 

Joe smiled widely, teeth showing and all. He looked up and across the room, where George was sitting at his desk. He’d obviously been watching Joe, practically bouncing off his chair in nervous energy. Seeing Joe’s smile, George’s face lit up and he sprang out of his chair.

 

George bustled across the room, jostling a few of their classmates. Stopping in front of Joe expectantly, George clasped his hands in front of himself.

 

“So….?” He asked, drawing out the vowel.

 

Joe stood up, throwing his arms around George’s shoulders to pull him into a big hug.

 

“Yes, we’re valentines.” Joe declared as he kept hugging George. He pulled back a bit, and George grabbed one of his hands.

 

“Good!” George said. “Now, valentines should hold hands. You should also write me a poem, that’s what they do on TV.”

 

“I don’t know any poems,” Joe said, eyebrows scrunching up a little.

 

“That’s OK, poems are stupid anyways.”

 

“We could draw trucks instead?” Joe suggested.

 

“Yes!” George said in excitement. “Trucks are way cooler than poems.”

 

The pair both pulled up chairs at Joe’s table and they divvied up some markers and paper and set to work.

 

Drawing meant that they couldn’t hold hands, but George made Joe promise they’d start holding hands again as soon as they were done.

 

Joe kept glancing over at George, who was drawing a super cool green truck that had spikes on its wheels.

 

Gathering up his courage, Joe leaned over quickly, landing a peck on George’s cheek before pulling back quickly.

 

George looked up quickly, hand flying to his cheek where he’d been kissed.

 

“Now we’re real valentines,” Joe explained.

 

George nodded seriously, before smiling. “You’re right, Joe. You’re smart.”

 

“Can we be valentines forever?” Joe asked, pure curiosity tingeing his voice.

 

“Forever and a day plus another day.” George agreed.

 

Joe stuck out his pinky, and George returned the gesture as they twined their fingers together. “Pinky promise,” they both vowed with a smile.

 

_“Alright, class, time for lunch, let’s line up!”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I'm NOT a kid!fic person, but this one just came to me. Gruff little second-grade Joe Toye and goofball George Luz just sounded too cute.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! <3


End file.
